1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays. Among these, organic light emitting displays have low-voltage driving, thin, excellent viewing angle, and fast response speed.
Organic light emitting displays generate an image based on light emitted from organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). The lifespan of an organic light emitting display is related to the lifespan of its OLEDs. In order to extend the lifespan of the OLED, an aging process of applying high-temperature heat to the OLEDs for a predetermined period has been proposed. This process may stabilize the surface characteristic of the OLEDs, thereby extending their lifespans. However, existing methods have drawbacks.